


Дар

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Telepathic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Уже после смерти гражданина Г'Кара советник На'Тот, разбирая его дневники, обнаруживает весьма интересные факты о его путешествии с Литой Александер...Время действия: 2279-80ггМесто: планета Нарн, г. Моксток





	Дар

Советник НаʼТот вошла в полутемный кабинет. Постояла, осматриваясь вокруг. Она редко посещала это место, слишком тяжело было здесь находиться, слишком все вокруг напоминало ей о ГʼКаре, даже спустя столько лет. Но сейчас ее привело сюда дело. По завещанию, которое оставил ГʼКар, некоторые его записи были поручены ей на хранение. Теперь надо отыскать среди них наиболее подходящие тексты для перевода на язык землян, раз уж она согласилась помогать мистеру Томасу, приемному отцу ГʼРики.

 НаʼТот давно пыталась разобрать все эти бумаги и инфокристаллы. Некоторые свои дневники ГʼКар успел привести в более-менее приличное состояние за время своих недолгих визитов на Нарн. Но большая часть его записей представляла собой беспорядочную кипу потрепанной бумаги, исписанной корявым почерком. Еще большую проблему создавали инфокристаллы. Некоторые были помечены, а некоторые — нет. Их надо было просмотреть и разобрать по датам.

 — Да тут еще много работы… — пробормотала НаʼТот, а потом уселась за стол, сложив перед собой папки с бумагами и коробки с инфокристаллами. — Ну, что ж, приступим к делу!

 И она склонилась над первым взятым наугад мятым листом…

 

***

  

Это оказалась одна из последних записей, сделанных ГʼКаром во время путешествия с Литой Александер на его маленьком корабле-исследователе.

 НаʼТот прищурилась, пытаясь разобрать неразборчивый почерк. Эта запись была одной из самых путанных и корявых в его черновиках.

 Он очень редко рассказывал ей о странствиях с Литой. НаʼТот чувствовала, что им пришлось пройти через много испытаний. Ей хотелось узнать об этом побольше, но приходилось сдерживать свое любопытство и не донимать его расспросами.

 Лита Александер. Телепат.

 Говорили, что после общения с ворлонцами она изменилась. Стала безжалостным чудовищем. И то, что именно Лита развязала ту короткую, но жуткую войну телепатов, только подтверждало это.

 НаʼТот не знала, насколько можно этому верить. Она никогда не встречалась с Литой лично, стало быть, не могла проверить эти слухи. А от ГʼКара она добилась немногого. Видимо, воспоминания о Лите были для него очень тяжелыми.

 — Лита… — говорил он, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Да, она могла показаться ужасной… Такой же ужасной, как извержение вулкана. Как песчаная буря. Как взрыв сверхновой. Но разве все то, что я перечислил, не является одновременно прекрасным? И Лита была именно такой. _Ужасающе прекрасной…_

 НаʼТот знала, что Лита Александер была мертва уже много лет. Она погибла во время войны с телепатами, при попытке уничтожить штаб Пси-Корпуса. С тех пор никто не видел ее живой. Но и тела ее так и не нашли.

 НаʼТот как-то обмолвилась об этом в разговоре с ГʼКаром. Он только задумчиво улыбнулся.

 — Лита — создание истории, — тихо произнес он. — Она была не властна над своей судьбой. Как не властен и я. И Шеридан. И Моллари. Мы все связаны между собой. У нас общая судьба. В этом я вижу величайшую трагедию. Неприятно осознавать, что ты всего лишь раб истории, раб своего предназначения. Но думаю, что Лите думать об этом было еще неприятнее, чем нам. Ведь она долгое время была орудием ворлонцев. Полагала, что может сбросить это бремя. Но, как оказалось, она ошибалась…

 НаʼТот не смогла добиться от него более конкретного ответа. Иногда ее ужасно раздражала такая манера ГʼКара: говорить удивительно красиво, но совершенно туманно. Ей хотелось в такие минуты схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть и закричать: «Я не понимаю!»

 Эта запись была сделана в таком же загадочном стиле. Но НаʼТот с горечью осознала, что никогда уже не сможет потребовать от автора более подробных пояснений.

 Все, что ей оставалось, это внимательно вчитываться в прыгающие, забрызганные чернилами строчки…

 

* * *

 

_«…Сегодня впервые за долгое время наших путешествий я вышел из себя. Должен признать, я вел себя просто отвратительно. И даже сейчас, когда пишу эти строки, я до сих пор дрожу от ярости. Но злюсь я не столько на нее, сколько на себя._

_Каким наивным идиотом я был, если полагал, что все, через что мы прошли вместе, плечом к плечу, сможет хоть как-то изменить ее решение! Старый, выживший из ума дурак!_

_Но вряд ли стоит тратить время и бумагу на пустые проклятия. Надо успокоиться и обдумать ситуацию. Но это так трудно сделать!_

 _Неужели нет иного выхода? Безвыходных положений не бывает, я же сам всегда это повторял. Здесь же я вижу только один вариант: выполнить ее просьбу. Г_ _ʼ_ _Кван_ _,_ _я_ _не_ _хочу_ _это_ _делать_ _,_ _ибо_ _знаю_ _,_ _что_ _Лита_ _совершает_ _ужасную_ _ошибку_ _,_ _но_ _мне_ _придется_ _ей_ _уступить_ _._ _Конечно_ _,_ _я_ _могу_ _отказаться_ _,_ _только_ _это_ _ничего_ _не_ _изменит_ _._

_Попытаться еще раз отговорить ее? Где же мое хваленое красноречие?! Я же всегда выигрывал даже самый тяжелый спор!_

_Но не в этот раз. Я отговаривал ее от этого безумия два года. Никогда не думал, что тихая и милая Лита Александер способна на такое упрямство. И никогда не думал, что возненавижу ее за это._

_Стоп. Я написал: „возненавижу“? Наконец-то!_

_Вообще-то, я считал, что мы перегрыземся гораздо раньше. Два года — достаточно долгий срок. Удивительно долгий срок для двух совершенно разных обитателей маленькой жестянки в бесконечном просторе космоса. Наверное, единственная причина, по которой мы выжили, кроется в том, что мы оба были в чем-то сумасшедшими. Парочка чокнутых путешественников, летающих по галактике. Один все время ищет смысл бытия, и пишет об этом бесконечную книгу, а другая ищет землю обетованную, рай для телепатов. Помешательства абсолютно разные. Наверное, именно поэтому мы и смогли терпеть друг друга так долго. Но ничто не вечно под луной, как говорят земляне._

_Щрок! Никогда не думал, что способен наговорить ей столько гадостей. Не помню, как именно выложил ей все это, вслух или мысленно. Проклятые телепатские штучки! Я уже забыл, когда общался с ней при помощи обычной речи. И все же, даже два года спустя, трудно привыкнуть, когда кто-то шарит в твоих мозгах. Вот и я это ненавижу. Это просто омерзительно!_

_Слышишь, Лита? ПРОЧЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ!..»_

 

* * *

 

Тут запись обрывалась, а часть слов была залита чернилами.

 НаʼТот покачала головой. Она часто задумывалась над тем, каково это — мысленно общаться с совершенно чуждым тебе существом? Она помнила, каким ГʼКар был раньше, во времена ее работы на станции. Посол был способен вывести из себя даже покойника. Он и двух дней не смог бы прожить мирно. И тот факт, что эта ссора с Литой была одной из первых за два года их странствий, был поистине поразительным…

 НаʼТот порылась среди листов, выискивая продолжение. Очевидно, что ГʼКар смог найти какой-то компромисс. Эти записи были одними из последних в его дневниках, посвященных путешествию с Литой среди звезд. Обычно он ставил даты, по которым можно было хоть как-то ориентироваться. Но здесь он не оставил пометок, видимо, забыл от волнения…

 

* * *

 

 

 

_«…я сделал так, как она хотела. Будь я проклят, но пришлось ей уступить. Другой вариант был еще более мерзким. Ведь остановить ее может только смерть. Когда я взглянул в ее темные безумные глаза, то понял еще одно: моя смерть ее не остановит. Да, Лита сильно изменилась с нашей первой встречи. Но и я уже не тот, что был раньше. Ничто не вечно под луной… Ничто не вечно._

_Я проложил курс корабля, и вот мы уже третий день находимся в гиперпространстве. Мы не разговариваем. Совсем. Мы перестали существовать друг для друга._

_И теперь я начинаю понимать тех телепатов, которых держали на слиперсах — наркотиках, подавляющих телепатические способности. Лита рассказывала мне о правилах Пси-Корпуса. И о том, как поступают с теми, кто не хочет вступать в него._

_Тишина. Мертвая тишина. Я думал, что это состояние может беспокоить только телепата. Оказывается, я ошибался. За два года я успел привыкнуть к мыслефону Литы. Привык к тому, что она постоянно касается моего разума. Ее мысли стали частью моих мыслей. А теперь она поставила блок. Я и не думал, что это столь неприятно._

_Хорошо. Я скоро привыкну к этой тишине. Ведь жил же я так раньше! Придется привыкнуть. Еще пять дней — и наши дороги окончательно разойдутся. Я высажу ее там, где она попросила. И пусть эта рыжая бестия отправляется, куда хочет! Ворлонцы промыли ее мозги, уничтожили все то, что мне так нравилось в ней раньше. Нравилось? Надо подумать… Лита действительно нравилась мне. Я даже предлагал ей сделку… тогда, почти шесть лет назад, едва она прибыла на „Вавилон 5“. О, какая бы вышла сделка, согласись она тогда на мое предложение! Но она отказалась, и я стал ее уважать за это. Но все-таки… Иногда ужасно жаль, что Лита не согласилась хотя бы на ту часть моего предложения, которая…_

 _Да что же со мной творится? Ведь той Литы давно нет в живых. Она умерла, когда посмотрела в глаза ворлонцу. Да и я тоже мертв. Прежний Г_ _ʼ_ _Кар_ _остался_ _там_ _,_ _в_ _подземельях_ _императорского_ _дворца_ _на_ _Центавре_ _._ _Мы_ _оба_ _много_ _раз_ _умирали_ _._ _Что_ _же_ _осталось_ _от_ _нас_ _после_ _этого_ _?_

_Та Лита, что сейчас находится за переборкой в соседней каюте, совсем иная. В последнее время я все больше склоняюсь к мысли о том, что она не человек. Лита сказала мне, кто она такая. Оружие. Орудие судьбы, я бы добавил. И сейчас я везу это оружие…_

_Нет, я так не могу. Что бы ни случилось между нами раньше, одно время мы были друзьями. Не годится расставаться вот так, в черной злобе. Надо пойти к ней. О примирении не может быть и речи, конечно. Но хотя бы поговорить…_

_Интересно, слышит ли Лита мои мысли, или по-прежнему держит блок? Лучше бы она продолжала меня блокировать. Но кто-то должен первым начать диалог. И, кажется, эта незавидная роль досталась мне!»_

 

* * *

 

НаʼТот отложила листок. Она знала о том, что в первый год своего пребывания на станции ГʼКар пытался заключить с Литой очень пикантную сделку, и не сомневалась относительно истинных мотивов его предложения. Для того, чтобы догадаться о них, не обязательно быть телепатом.

 На мгновение в ее душе шевельнулось неприятное чувство, крайне редко себя обнаруживающее. Ревность? Неужели она ревнует ГʼКара к этой рыжеволосой землянке? НаʼТот попробовала поразмыслить об этом хладнокровно. Неужели именно это заставляло ее расспрашивать его о тех днях? И именно поэтому ГʼКар уклонялся от прямых ответов? Чтобы пощадить ее чувства?

 НаʼТот не знала. Но Лита ей не нравилась. Она была той частью жизни ГʼКара, которая так и осталась закрытой для нее.

Да, эта женщина давно мертва. Но все равно продолжала влиять на ГʼКара. НаʼТот не могла понять, как именно, но чувствовала это.

 Она снова посмотрела на текст.

 

* * *

 

_«…конечно Лита подслушивала мои мысли. Когда я поднялся из-за стола, чтобы пойти к ней, она уже стояла в дверях моей каюты, похожая на демона из страшных легенд. Из-за невесомости волосы окружали ее голову рыжим ореолом, глаза сверкали, как два маленьких солнца. Пугающее зрелище. Но гораздо страшнее, когда глаза ее становились черными, как космическая ночь. Нет, этот ее облик мне больше по душе. Лита посмотрела на меня, и я замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Что она еще задумала? На самом деле, это неважно. Я могу вынести все, что угодно. Или почти все._

_От нее исходила почти демоническая сила. В последнее время это чувствовалось особенно остро. Да, Лита умела вселить ужас в кого угодно. Интересно, смог бы кто-нибудь другой, не столь привычный, как я, выдержать этот пылающий взгляд?_

_Кажется, она хотела со мной поговорить. Мне пришлось отложить перо и вступить в переговоры. Сам на это напросился…»_

* * *

 

Следующая запись разбиралась с трудом. Видимо, ГʼКар писал торопливо, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшим на него потоком чувств.

 

* * *

 

_«…При всем своем красноречии я не смогу описать наш последний разговор. Вряд ли это можно назвать „разговором“. Прошло уже два дня, но я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. Что ж, попытаюсь вспомнить хотя бы треть того, что было произнесено тогда. Хотя я не уверен, что мы пользовались обычной речью. Я вообще не уверен, что все это было именно так, как я запомнил. Возможно, я просто сошел с ума…_

_Оказалось, что меня и Литу мучили одни и те же мысли: негоже расставаться в гневе и обиде. Она сказала мне: „Так поступать не хорошо“. И я с ней согласился. Мы все еще были злы друг на друга после недавней ссоры. В наших пререканиях мне удалось очень болезненно задеть Литу. Удивляюсь, почему она не распылила меня на миллионы атомов. С ее возросшими способностями это было сделать нетрудно._

 _Г_ _ʼ_ _Кван_ _,_ _до_ _этого_ _момента_ _я_ _не_ _представлял_ _в_ _полной_ _мере_ _,_ _насколько_ _она_ _изменилась_ _._ _Конечно_ _,_ _я_ _знал_ _,_ _что_ _ее_ _пси_ _-_ _уровень_ _гораздо выше всех известных. Гораздо выше. Но то, что она мне продемонстрировала потом, оказалось выше моего понимания._

_Мы решили поговорить спокойно, не затрагивая болезненных тем. То есть, я не пытался отговорить ее от того, что она задумала, а она не упоминала о нашем предстоящем расставании. Мы вспомнили наши прошлые приключения, забавные и не очень, и это постепенно нас успокоило. Мы болтали, шутили, грустили, но я не мог не думать о переменах, произошедших в ней. Полагаю, что это случилось давно, просто она теперь не скрывала этого. Аура силы окружала ее, кипела вокруг, подобно гигантскому водовороту. И это пугало меня._

_Лита вскоре заметила мое напряженное состояние. И тогда между нами на некоторое время повисло молчание. А потом она вдруг переменила тему разговора. И спросила, по-прежнему ли я занимаюсь поиском смысла жизни? Я ответил, что буду искать ответ на этот вопрос, пока дышу. Тогда она засмеялась и сказала, что постарается мне в этом помочь._

 _„Ты видишь это, — произнесла Лита, отсмеявшись, и глаза ее ослепительно вспыхнули, — моя сила растет. Сначала это происходило медленно, чтобы у меня была возможность приспособиться к своим новым возможностям. Но теперь… теперь это похоже на лавину в горах. Мне трудно найти подходящее определение своему нынешнему состоянию. Проще показать. Если хочешь, я покажу тебе, Г_ _ʼ_ _Кар_ _._ _Ты_ _это_ _заслужил_ _._ _Позволить_ _тебе_ _увидеть_ _—_ _вот_ _единственно_ _достойная_ _награда_ _за_ _все_ _добро_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _мне_ _сделал“_ _._

_„Что увидеть?“ — спросил я взволнованно._

_„Вселенную“, — ответила Лита, протянув мне руку. Я взял ее и сжал в своей ладони. Ее глаза мерцали ярким светом._

 _„Мы сейчас находимся в гиперпространстве, — услышал я ее далекий голос. — Как тебе известно, здесь телепатические способности усиливаются. Гиперпространство помогает мне увидеть и показать гораздо больше, чем обычно. Не бойся, Г_ _ʼ_ _Кар_ _!_ _Я_ _буду_ _рядом_ _!_ _Всегда_ _буду_ _рядом_ _с_ _тобой_ _!.._ _“_

_Потом все закружилось и поплыло перед глазами. Стало тяжело дышать, как будто из каюты мгновенно выкачали воздух. И я подумал, что умираю. По крайней мере, ощущения были весьма похожими._

_Но потом все внезапно изменилось. Перед моими глазами пронеслись удивительные картины: некоторые были прекрасными, а некоторые приводили в ужас. Я видел звезды, планеты, которые вращались вокруг них, видел тех, кто их населяет._

_Миллионы планет. Миллиарды звезд. Галактики. Вселенную._

_На мгновение я понял, что смотрю на все это сверху, как будто я сам нахожусь далеко за пределом. И, как только я это осознал, все снова завертелось._

_Я увидел все гораздо ближе: каждый лист, каждое животное._

_И я был всеми. Я был всем._

_Не знаю, как она это сумела сделать, но за краткие мгновения я прожил не одну тысячу жизней. Я рождался, жил, любил и умирал. Я смеялся, пел, танцевал, летал… и испытывал ужасную боль._

_Я видел величайшие трагедии, и самые значительные события Вселенной._

_Я был на Нарне, когда центавриане бомбили его масс-драйверами… и я был среди тех, кто отдавал приказ о бомбардировке…_

_Я был…_

_…В какой-то момент я понял, что забыл свое имя. Понял, что растворяюсь в необъятном просторе Вселенной. И закричал от ужаса, падая во тьму. Но почти мгновенно услышал чей-то голос. И чьи-то крепкие руки удержали меня от падения. Удержали от гибели._

_Руки принадлежали Лите. Повернувшись, я увидел ее рядом с собой. Ее глаза ослепительно сияли. Но голос принадлежал другому. Очень странный и смутно знакомый голос. Он пел в моих мыслях, успокаивая меня._

_Потом я неожиданно вспомнил. Это был голос Коша. Ворлонца, одно время бывшего послом на „Вавилоне 5“. Однажды он коснулся моего разума. И это он был виноват в изменении Литы. Полагаю, Кош изменил и меня. Но тогда я об этом не думал. Песнь ворлонца заворожила меня. В ней было что-то до боли знакомое и родное…_

_Трудно описать голос ворлонца… Это целый хор голосов. Говорят, это потому что ворлонцы никогда не бывают одни._

_Но тогда я думал вовсе не об этом. Я просто слушал. А потом неожиданно узнал один из голосов в этом хоре — он принадлежал моему отцу! Я вскрикнул и вдруг увидел его: отец висел на дереве, измученный, умирающий, — таким он всегда являлся в моих кошмарах. Я не мог его освободить, не мог избавить от страданий. Мне захотелось закричать изо всех сил, чтобы прекратить этот кошмар, но я не мог._

 _А голоса все менялись. Это были голоса моих друзей, погибших давным-давно, голоса тех, кого я когда-то любил, тех, кого давно не было в живых… Великий Г_ _ʼ_ _Кван_ _,_ _я_ _помнил_ _их_ _всех_ _!_ _Я_ _вспомнил_ _свою_ _первую_ _любовь_ _,_ _вспомнил_ _и_ _тех_ _,_ _кто_ _был_ _после…_ _,_ _а_ _когда_ _я_ _увидел_ _свою_ _жену_ _,_ _Да_ _ʼ_ _Кал_ _,_ _которую_ _я_ _был_ _вынужден_ _оставить_ _на_ _растерзание_ _цен_ _таврианам, то мое сердце будто оборвалось. Кажется, тогда я не выдержал и закричал…_

_Не помню…_

_Я кричал так громко, будто меня пытали в темницах Картажье. А Лита смотрела на меня, и ее глаза потемнели, превращаясь в провалы, за которыми пряталось Нечто. Песня Коша сменилась воплем, от которого у меня кровь застыла в жилах. Я увидел нашу военную базу в Квадранте 37, которую уничтожали огромные черные корабли Теней…_

_Я пытался отвернуться, пытался не смотреть, уйти, но бесполезно. Передо мной развернулись ужасные картины, я видел гибель сотен тысяч миров. Слышал этот пронзительный крик…_

_А потом я увидел свою смерть. Старый знакомый сон. Когда-то на „Вавилоне 5“ я испытал на себе действие „праха“ — наркотика, высвобождающего телепатические способности, — и просканировал сознание Лондо Моллари. Там было это видение о нашей смерти. Мы убьем друг друга. Задушим. Это произойдет через много лет, но все будет именно так…»_

 

* * *

 

Тут НаʼТот отбросила листок в сторону, как будто он обжег ей руки.

 — Он _знал_ это! — прошептала она, схватившись за голову. — Он знал уже тогда! Святые мученики!

 Задрожав, она заставила себя читать дальше.

 

* * *

 

_«…мы отчаянно боролись, вцепившись друг другу в глотки. Я не ожидал, что Моллари окажется настолько силен… чувствовал, что задыхаюсь, а потом упал во тьму…_

_Но мягкие руки Литы снова подхватили меня. Я видел, что ее глаза снова стали обычными. „Смотри!“ — безмолвно произнесла она, и мир опять завертелся передо мной…_

_Я видел картины из жизни, но не сразу осознал, что это НЕ МОЯ жизнь. На сей раз я смотрел на мир глазами Литы. Это было так странно… Я чувствовал и ее беззаветную веру в Коша, и холодный ужас, испытываемый при виде Улкеша, и жгучую ненависть, которая поднялась во мне после гибели ее возлюбленного…_

_Я увидел Байрона ее глазами. Таким он мне нравился. А Пси-Корпус убил его._

_Бестер…_

_Когда я подумал о нем, меня захлестнула бешеная ярость. Я ненавидел его всем сердцем. Жаждал его крови._

_Пси-Корпус должен быть уничтожен…_

_И тогда я снова вскрикнул, не в силах выносить столь сильную ненависть._

_Я снова начал падать, но на сей раз ее руки меня не поддержали._

_Очнувшись, я обнаружил, что сижу на полу, прислонившись к переборке, слабый как младенец, только вылезший из сумки. Лита сидела рядом, закрыв лицо руками._

_Я долго не решался ее потревожить. Наконец, она повернула ко мне лицо, и я испугался не на шутку, увидев, какой она была бледной._

_„С возвращением“, — прошептала Лита, прикрыв глаза._

_Я ощущал смертельную усталость. То, что она мне показала, вытянуло из меня все силы._

_„Спасибо… — пробормотал я, пытаясь стряхнуть оцепенение, сковавшее все тело. — Это было… поразительно…“_

 _„Это — мой дар тебе, Г_ _ʼ_ _Кар_ _,_ _—_ _сказала_ _Лита_ _очень_ _тихо_ _._ _—_ _Если_ _повезет_ _,_ _ты_ _сумеешь_ _им_ _воспользоваться…“_

_Я попытался спросить, в чем именно заключался ее дар и как мне этим воспользоваться, но потерял сознание на полуслове._

_Когда я пришел в себя, то сразу схватился за перо, пытаясь записать свои ощущения. Вряд ли кому удавалось пройти через такое испытание. Но извел кучу листов, прежде чем сумел хоть немного отразить истину._

_Полагаю, что мне удалось описать лишь десятую часть увиденного. И то — вкратце. Я до сих пор ломаю голову над последними словами Литы. Что именно она мне подарила, и как я должен этим воспользоваться? Иногда мне кажется, что этот вопрос никогда не получит ответа. Что ж, по крайней мере, я могу описать все это в книге. Попробую, может, что-нибудь да получится…»_

 

* * *

 

Тут запись обрывалась.

 НаʼТот порылась среди бумаг, пытаясь найти продолжение. Но не смогла. Надеясь, что впоследствии сумеет отыскать еще что-нибудь, она отложила потрепанные листы в отдельную папку.

 «Нет, это вряд ли подойдет для публикации», — подумала она мрачно.


End file.
